


Kaoru loses his virginity

by kaoruhakazebigass69



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Pussyvore, Sexy, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhakazebigass69/pseuds/kaoruhakazebigass69
Summary: Kaoru has finally lost his virginity





	Kaoru loses his virginity

He was shaking with anticipation. 

It was finally happening...he was finally about to lose his virginity. 

 

His girlfriend of 2 hours, (your name), has invited him to the school's rooftop to talk. As soon as he got there his throat ran dry. On the rooftop's floor, naked, was (your name). He could see how her pussy was wet.

"Make me cum Kaoru-kun" she said.

Kaoru could feel his cock hardening in his pants. He quickly took them off and just when he was about to take his underwear off he stopped.   
'Will she be satisfied with my small penis?' Kaoru thought. Before he knew it (your name) was rubbing her hand on his painfully erect shaft. 

"Don't worry Kaoru-kun, your chode is more than enough for me" she said as she pulled down his underwear and began licking his member. 

"Twake better cawre of yoursherf" (your name) said as she started eating his smegma.   
Kaoru couldn't contain the pleasure and he exploded in her small mouth, enjoying the way she immediately drank his cum. 

"Now prepare for the real thing" the female winked at him. He quickly spread her legs and positioned himself near her cavern. 

"(Your name)-chan.... I'm going in!" 

Just as his tip entered her hole, his world turned black. He could feel himself being sucked into something warm and wet. 

"Kaoru-kun I love you so much!" (Your name) exclaimed. "I love you so much that I decided to make you mine forever!!!"

With those words he realized that he was being sucked into the love of his life.   
Yes, this was the way he always wanted to die. He was born crawling out of a woman and now he's about to die crawling back inside another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
